Immortal destiny
by SweetFille
Summary: Quién dijo qué luchar con demonios era fácil estaba equivocado. Bella, no es una humana, es mitad bruja y demonio, hija de Cole Turner y Phoebe Halliwell. Bella y sus primos dejan San Francisco para mantenerse a salvo de la fuente y prepararse para la lucha final, la fuente había sido destruida por las hechiceras, pero ha vuelto y no está sola, todos los caídos han vuelto con ella.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ACLARO NO SOY DUEÑA DE CREPÚSCULO NI DE CHARMED ESTÁS PERTENECEN SOLO A STEPHENIE MEYER TRAMA ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME PERTENECE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TENGO PENSADO PASARLA AL INGLÉS SI RESULTA SER ACEPTADA….ACEPTO SUGUERENCIAS Y CRITICAS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

AVISO: Estos vampiros serán un poco diferentes a los que conocemos y tendrán ciertas diferencias así como similitudes. Está historia tendrá varios Pov, a la vez que en ella Bella será la "hija" que Phoebe y Cole pudieron haber tenido, una de las pocas cosas que se explicará a lo largo de la historia.

PD: Es mi primera historia por favor! No sean malos.

ATTE: AB.

 **Summary:**

 **Mudarse no es fácil, pero… ¿Quién dijo que luchar con demonios también lo era?**

 **Baltazhor tuvo una hija, y esa hija es el nuevo objetivo de la fuente, ella y las hechiceras.**

 **Prudence Isabella Turner Halliwell hija de Phoebe Halliwell y Cole Turner, mitad bruja y mitad demonio es una inmortal portadora de todos los poderes de su padre y los de su madre, Isabella, con solo dieciocho años deja San Francisco al igual que sus primos solo para mantenerse alejados de los ataques de los demonios, al menos hasta que sea el momento de hacer frente a la lucha de nuevo.**

 **La fuente se encuentra viva de nuevo y ahora con un objetivo en mente: Venganza, es lo que busca después de años. Demonios, amigos como enemigos, quienes habían sido eliminados ahora buscan paz con las hechiceras así como venganza contra sus descendientes.**

 **La guerra a comenzado más fuerte que nunca, pero esta vez no estarán solas, el mundo sobrenatural brindara gran apoyo en el objetivo de proteger a los inocentes, brujas, gitanos, banshes, sirenas, hadas, ninfas, duendes, vampiros, lobos, guías blancos, cupidos e incluso algunos demonios se unirán para derrocar a la fuente y a los avatares que han vuelto solo que está vez será para siempre.**

 **Pero está guerra también traerá no solo riesgos si no también el amor eterno que llegara a Isabella al conocer a quién será la persona con la que compartirá su vida eternamente, aquel que estará a su lado y ayudara a proteger a inocentes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Bella Pov**

— ¡Vamos mamá! Tranquilízate — Intente razonar con ella, pero sabía que era imposible. Llevaba alrededor de media hora caminado por todo el salón en compañía de mis tías Paige y Piper buscando una solución a esto, pero sinceramente no encontraban una mejor que la que mis primos y yo habíamos propuesto.

— Es que no Bella debe haber otra manera. — Contestó— No quiero qué se vayan—susurró.

—Phoebe, cariño no tenemos opción...—murmuró Coop, el hombre que se había convertido en mi segundo padre desde que el verdadero había terminado en el limbo—… los chicos necesitan estar a salvo. Es una buena idea a mí también me duele pero Bella es mitad demonio, recuerda puede estar aquí en cuestión de segundos solo bastara con una llamada, además de que se puede defender de cualquiera.

— Piper reacciona, Chris, Wyatt y Bella se saben cuidar —. Habló tío Leo en defensa, intentando hacer reaccionar a la tía P. — Wyatt tiene veintiuno, Chris veinte y Bella aunque tenga dieciocho es igual a Prue, nació con años demás.

— Leo y Coop tienen razón—suspiró la tía Paige, o tía roja, como había optado por llamarla desde que volvió a ser pelirroja— Piper, Phoebe, piénsenlo los chicos podrán entrenar más, y estarán listos para la batalla. Ellos podrían intentar reunir más brujas y brujos que estén de nuestro lado, además de que no correrían riesgo al usar su magia, Wyatt y Chris pueden protegerse con un escudo y Bella es inaccesible gracias a Cole. —añadió haciendo referencia a papá.

— Está bien—suspiro mamá luego de unos minutos rindiéndose mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

Pequeñas arruguitas se formaban en ellos, para apenas tener 42 lucía de 30 al igual que mis tías, los ancianos las había rejuvenecido además de que se habían encargado de que nadie en San Francisco se diera cuenta aunque a decir verdad considerando las edades de mis primos y mías habíamos decidido decir que éramos "adoptados"

— Queremos al menos que llamen dos veces a la semana— dijo seguro Coop. Mirándonos seriamente a los tres.

Sin poderlo evitar brinque como la tía Paige lo hacía cuando se alegraba al salirse con la suya con el tío Henry, consiguiendo que mi blusa azul dejara descubierto un poco de mi abdomen y como era de esperar Chris y Wyatt corrieron a acomodarla de nuevo.

Resople eran un par de exagerados.

— Bien hecho chicos —dijo Coop riendo, le vi mal y él rio más, era verdad que considerando que él no era mi verdadero padre siempre me había cuidado como a su hija, sobretodo velando por mí cuando papá tuvo que ser desterrado.

— ¡Dejen a Bella en paz! — dijeron las tías P.P y mamá al unisonó.

—…pero es una niña…— Intentó ayudar el tío Leo a Coop, estoy segura que papá hubiera actuado de la misma manera, sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca diría en voz alta…

— Tiene dieciocho años, además a mí me gusta como viste, me recuerda a mi juventud— dijo mamá con una sonrisa en labios.

— Ella es igual a ti Phoebe, además puede qué conozca a algui…

— ¡NO!

— ¡No!

Gritaron Chris y Wyatt, el primero más fuerte que el otro, no era un misterio que ambos me querían como a su hermana pequeña, en especial Chris quién había sido mi compañero de travesuras desde pequeños, ambos amábamos el hacer sufrir a Wyatt.

— Nada de chicos. Declaró firmemente Coop, rodé los ojos, odiaba cuando él sabía algo que yo desconocía, algunas veces el poder mamá tenía limitaciones…

—Así es, nada de chicos Bella. Le secundo Chris mientras me veía fijamente.

— ¡Christopher Halliwell mejor cállate! El único que puede saber quién será el indicado para ella, es ella misma y Coop—dijo tía Papier parándolo.

— Gracias tía—.Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. —Ser la única chicas entre estos amargados es un desastre —dije asiendo un puchero, ése con el cuál obtenía todo lo que deseaba.

— ¿Hay reunión familiar? —preguntó tío Henry, el esposo de tía Paige, entrando en compañía de Henry Jr. a la sala.

— Discutíamos sobre la marcha de los chicos, al fin aceptaron— contestó tío Leo señalando a mi madre y tías.

— Me alegro que lo hayan pensado bien—contesto tío Henry.

— Es genial, ¿Podré hacer visita? — Inquirió mi primo de 16, Henry Jr.

— Lo pensare, no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé—dijo tía Paige mientras le abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, H, sólo hizo una mueca causando las risas de todos.

—

— ¡HAN ESCOGIDO EL QUINTO INFIERNO! —Gritó tía Piper cuando se enteró a dónde iban los chicos, eso era con ellos. Ahora, ¿qué pasaría cuando mamá se enterará que mi destino estaba un poco más lejos?

— Mamá, tranquila, estaremos bien. —Aseguró Wyatt mientras tomaba su mano.

—Prometemos llamar…y venir…—añadió Chris cuando vio la negativa venir.

Tía P. suspiró y sonrió con pesadez antes de volver a hablar.

— Quiero dos llamadas al día, es decir, ocho a la semana, o con qué vengan a comer basta. —añadió con melancolía.

— Piper, cariño van a la universidad de Seattle, no a Japón como Phoebe hace años. —declaró tío Leo a modo de reproché cuando vio el rostro de espanto de los chicos, sin poderlo evitar rompí a reír.

— No te rías jovencita —Declaró mamá mientras enarcaba una ceja, la amaba, pero no soportaba el verla furiosa—, serán cuatro llamadas por semana, quiero que vengas si alguien o algo te sigue, al menor problema vendrán. ¿Quedó claro?

Asentí y suspiré aliviada mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿A dónde irás tú, cariño?

Tomé aire y me preparé para la siguiente explosión.

— ¿Recuerdas de dónde era originaria Charlotte Warren la tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátarabuela?

Sentí a mamá tensarse y me preparé para su reacción.

— ¡PRUDENCE ISABELLA TURNER HALLIWELL!

—

Edward Pov.

 _Vamos Edward no es tan malo…_ intente auto consolarme.

La densa noche caía como un manto de dulce negrura, el cielo cubierto de diminutos puntos de luz era lo único que lo iluminaba, esas pequeñas luces, habían sido nombradas hace siglos e iluminaban la negrura de la noche, la misma negrura que poseía mi corazón, las pequeñas luces de él eran mi familia, las únicas personas por las cuales valía la pena el existir.

Suspiré dejando que el puro aire de la noche inundara mis pulmones sin tener necesidad de ello, me encontraba agotado, no físicamente, sino mentalmente, ¿es acaso posible qué un vampiro se cansé?

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban cada vez más en mí, mi mente no dejaba de girar en torno a ellos, mi familia; la relación que mantenían era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, una conexión irrompible, envidiaba la relación de mis hermanos y padre con sus compañeros.

Jasper y Alice, un amor capaz de curar, Carlisle y Esme, tan protector, y, Emmett y Rosalie, un amor tan pasional… El tener un compañero según habían explicado mis padres y hermanos era una conexión que no necesitabas de palabras para hablar, era tener todo, un compañero te mantenía vivo, y con una razón para seguir con tu existencia, te mantenía en pie todo el tiempo, era tu sostén , tu aire… era todo;

Una compañera para un macho solitario significaba ciertos beneficios, al menos como vampiro, al ser seres de la noche estábamos condenados a no dormir y vivir en ella, pero al encontrar a un compañero tenías el privilegio de poder volver a disfrutar de ese placer humano, además de tener el mundo a tus pies, te era dado un amor incondicional.

Siempre me había sentido completo, tenía todo lo que deseaba, tenía a unos padres maravillosos, los mejores hermanos, así como mis más valiosa posesiones un hermoso piano de cola, un volvo, y mi Vanquish no me había hecho falta nada, al menos o hasta hace un par de décadas cuando la sentí...

Un tiró en mi corazón, algo que causo un dolor que nunca pensé que fuera posible que un vampiro lo sintiera, en ése momento un terrible dolor me inundo consumiéndome por completo, haciéndome sentir vacío, había caído desmayado por al dolor, algo imposible para un vampiro…Cuando desperté mi familia se veía asombrada, sin embargo justo después de unas llamadas por parte de Carlisle, así como una tediosa investigación descubrimos la realidad…

Siobhan, una vieja amiga de Carlisle le contó un caso inusual de un vampiro que había conocido hace siglos, Sacar, al igual que yo había pasado por el mismo dolor, hasta que un día, una antigua gitana le ayudo a comprender el por qué su situación, sólo unos pocos vampiros eran bendecidos con ese regalo, y él había sido afortunado.

Después de siglos de soledad había nacido ella, su compañera, justo en el momento que él sintió el dolor oprimir su pecho su compañera eterna había nacido, el vampiro nunca le creyó, paso medio siglo antes de que la encontrara, para aquel entonces ya era tarde, ella tenía cuarenta y nueve años, tenía una familia, hijos, un esposo que la amaba y ella a él, cuando Sacar se presentó ante ella ocurrió lo que debió de haber pasado siglos atrás, la conexión de compañeros sucedió. Desgraciadamente, Nidan, la compañera de Sacar, nunca quiso ser convertida, y treinta años después ella murió, y con ella Sacar.

Suspiro y veo la suave oscuridad de la noche desaparecer poco a poco, hoy era un día más cerca de que mi temor se volviera más cercano, era un día más sin conocerla, sin saber de ella, la única mujer que podría existir para mí.

Sonreí con melancolía, que desgraciado habia sido Sacar al tener a su compañera tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, era el mismo destino al cual estaría condenado sino la encontraba, hace dieciocho años sentí el dolor más fuerte de mi eternidad, al conocer la realidad comencé a buscarla, ella era un bebé en aquel entonces, mi familia me había acompañado en mi búsqueda, había viajado por gran parte del mundo, y había estado en los lugares más extraños, pero, cada vez que me sentía más cerca había algo que la alejaba de mí, la busque hasta que cumplió dieseis, mi pequeña, mi amor, ella que sin conocerla ya la amaba, hace dos años desistí, comprendí que ella merece algo mejor que un monstruo, si algún día la encuentro me alejaré, no interferiré en su vida, ella merece ser feliz, tener una vida humana, no una eternidad de dolor junto a un ser maldito como yo, me aseguraría de que fuera feliz de que nada le faltará, la amaría desde las sombras pero nunca me dejaría ver…sería su protector, una condena que solo yo sufriría ella no lo haría, nunca conocería mi existencia.

Durante los años que la buscamos Alice usó su don más que nunca, incluso buscamos ayuda de más seres que Carlisle había conocido a lo largo de los años, brujas, gitanos…; Así había sido hasta que comprendí que no podía seguir de la misma manera, si veía alguna vez su rostro caería preso en su encanto, y ella, oh mi dulce amor, caería en un abismo de dolor eterno, en una eternidad sin luz, condenada a estar junto a un monstruo…Ella un ser de luz y amor…condenada a pasar su existencia al lado de un ser que protagoniza las pesadillas.

Suspirando me pongo de pie, y, emprendo camino a casa, dos días habían pasado desde que había salido de casa, era tiempo de volver a la realidad, hoy era tiempo de volver a fingir el ser un humano más. Levantándome y dando la espalda a mi prado corrí a casa. Ahora era seguro volver, finalmente la noche había pasado,

Al llegar a casa los chicos ya se habían marchado, repitiendo la rutina de todos los lunes tome una ducha y emprendí mi camino al instituto, un día más, nada había cambiado.

 **!ESMI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**


End file.
